


Kiss You When You're Sore

by melcyeh



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Teen AU, but it didnt turn out nearly as sad as it could have, i had truce on repeat for this one, im pretty bad at structuring my writing so sorry about that, it actually isnt as brief as i meant it to be bc i got all caught up in it, this is pre slash really, this is very brieif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melcyeh/pseuds/melcyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a brief little teen hurt/comfort fic I wrote while listening to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You When You're Sore

Adam is sitting on a swing in the dead of night and he's starting to feel like a jackass. He got a text from Lawrence around an hour ago begging Adam to meet him at the park. He only lives a couple of blocks away so he got dressed in a hurry and started walking there. He looks down at his phone again, pushing himself forward slightly on the swing.

 Nothing.

 Adam has sent him four texts since he got here. 

 "Where are you?" "Are you ok?" "I'm getting really fucking worried" and the last he sent five minutes ago. "I need to know you're alright. Please text me"

 He looks up when he hears shoes on gravel. It's Lawrence. His shirt is hanging torn of off his shoulders and his eyes are red and blotchy. He's sniffling. Adam shoves his phone in his hoodie pocket and takes a step towards him. The swing hits the back of his knees.

 "Hey Lawrence" he says in a soft voice. Adam goes to hug him.

 His arms raise weakly but drop to his sides when Adam draws back to get a look at him. There are scratch marks on his cheeks and a cut on the pad of his thumb. 

 "Come on, we're going to my house" he says and grabs Lawrence's hand.

 Lawrence walks with him without complaint. Adam helps him climb the wall trellis up to his room on the second floor when they get to his house. He doesn't want to wake his parents. They dislike Lawrence enough without finding him in Adam's room in the middle of the night. Adam gives him a pair of his pyjamas and leaves to get a band aid from the bathroom. When he returns Lawrence has put them on. They're too small for him. He takes Lawrence's hand and sticks the band aid to the cut on his thumb. After a moment of contemplation he kisses the covered wound. It's what his mom does for him. When he raises his head he spots the tiniest of smiles playing on Lawrence's lips.

 "I'm not gonna ask you what happened."

 "Thank you." He says quietly. The smile still in his eyes as he looks down at Adam

 "You want something to eat?"

 Lawrence shakes his head. "I just need some sleep"

 "We can do that." Adam says with a nod. Lawrence shuffles back towards the wall and Adam get under the covers in front.

 They lay down and Adam is just about to turn off the light when Lawrence asks "Adam, could you leave the light on please? I-I get scared in the dark."

 

Adam smiles at him in understanding and lays back down. Eventually Lawrence's breathing evens out and Adam knows he's asleep. He wont ask him what happened in the morning, he never does. Adam just kisses his injuries when he needs it. Lawrence knows Adam is there to listen. He'll be there when Lawrence is ready. Adam hopes that that is enough.


End file.
